It's The Golden Trio Note!
by dainystarkblack
Summary: When The Golden Trio have a note. and something happened. of course! Golden Trio never have a quiet life. even in a note.


IT'S GOLDEN TRIO NOTE!

H is Harry

Hr is Hermione

R is Ron

R :Oi,mate! Snape is glaring at you

H : I know Ron

R : And you glaring him back

H : _I know_ Ron

R : And hear! Snape is making funny noise!

H : I hear that too, of course _I know_

R : Bloody hell! Must be he hate you so much!

H : **I KNOW RON!**

 **(In Class)**

" . five point from Gryffindor for hit the table!"

 **(In Note)**

H :Thank's a lot,mate!

R : No problem!

Hr : Why are you two are so _bloody_ stupid? And you,Harry. Thanks a lot for taking point from Gryffindor _again_

H : Hermione! It's not my fault! Its—Ron!

R : I'm not! I just want being a honest person!

Hr : Ronald! I'll tell you're parent about it!

R : Don't you dare!

H : Oh. I am! I will tell you're parent,Percy,The twins, and other!

R : Well—my parent probably sending me a howler _again,_ Percy will be nagging, and the twins must be proud with me

Hr : Just wait then! — where's Harry, anyway?

R : Don't you dare say that Harry is snogging with my sister

SB : Actually no. harry is sleeping—now, he's awake

Hr+R : _SIRIUS!?_

H : What the bloody hell are you doing in our note?

SB : Just Having fun

RL : That's mean that Sirius is being spying Harry

Hr+R+H : _REMUS!?_

RL : Mmm….

R : Bloody hell! What are you doing in _our_ note?

SB : Nothing, really

H : You just want to spying me, aren't you?

SB : Are not!

H : Are yes!

SB : Are not!

H : Are yes!

R : They're acting like an old married couple

Hr : Disgusting image Ron! Thank you very much!

RL : …..

SS : Are you an idiot can stop do _that_? Potter,Weasley,Granger! I will see you all in detention tonight. And _Black,Lupin….._

 **( In Class)**

H+Hr+R : _Professor SNAPE!?_

RL+SB : _SNIVELLUS!?_

 **(In Note)**

SB : Well,than. I'm going to back,come on Moony!

Hr : Great, detention with

H : At least they're gone

Hr : That doesn't change anything!

R : _Yeah….yeah_

H : I feel freaking out

Hr+R : Me too

SF : Aren't they our ex-professor Lupin and SIRIUS BLACK?

H+Hr+R _: SEAMUS!?_

SF :Er,well, yes?

H : What are you doing in _our_ note?

SF : I just want say— _that_?

H : "…."

R : "…."

Hr : …..okay?

DT : Seamus! I'm looking for you!

H+Hr+R : _DEAN!?_

SF : I'm sorry _honey_

R : I think I saw porn now…

H : Why you can end in our note?

DT : Well, I saw Hermione blinked. So, I was curious and then—here I am…. I'm sorry for disturbing you…

SF : Don't blame yourself _honey_

DT : Thank you. I love you

SF : I Lo-

R : UGH, STOP IT!

H : BUUUURRRRRNNN!

Hr :Ew, gross! Get out from our note! You pervert!

 **(After Dean and Seamus Leave)**

Hr : I never know why our note is being _sabotage_

H : Neither than i

R : I never know Dean and Seamus are _gay_

Hr : Ron! Just forget it! That disgusting!

H : Ron, why are you like talking about gay? First, Sirius and i. now, Dean and Seamus. I worry about you sometimes….

Hr : I quite agree with Harry. Oh, honestly ,Ron! Don't you feel disgusting about _that?_ I mean about the mental image? Imagine boy and boy are loving each other! Eww! Gross! Disgusting! Stupid! Perv—

DM : Don't be so nagging, _mudblood_

Hr : ….

R : Don't you dare say who I think it is….

H : Its….

H+Hr+R : _MALFOY!?_

DM : Hell,yes. Potty, Weasle, Mudblood

R : Don't you dare!

H : _Stupefy!_

DM : _Protego!_

H : _Expelliarmus!_

Hr+R : Woooohhhooooooo *cheer*

H : Don't you dare insult my best friend! Or you'll deserve it, _Malfoy_

DM : Scary, Potter ;)

R : Get out, _Malfoy!_

Hr : we didn't need you in here!

DM : Shut up, _mudblood!_

Hr : you, you foul! Loathsome little evil cockroach!

 **(In Class)**

All student watch Hermione punch Malfoy with shock

 **(in Note)**

R : Her-her-my-oh-nee? *gaped*

H : Hermione! That's cool! That's my girl!

Hr : Aren't that—good?

R : _Good_? That's bloody brilliant! You never know every time I wonder when you got influence from us. I mean,breaking the rules! I mean—is itreally Hermione Granger? The bookworm—the library lovers—the-—

H : Ron—

Hr : —Shut up!

R :Mmmm…

Hr : come on, we should ended this note

H : 'gree, though I suppose I have a traumatic after sabotage. Especially Dean and Seamus

R : Yes. It's the first and last time we writing a note. I don't want being sabotage again! Imagine it who ask Harry to going out

Hr : Ron!

H : Why it's always _me_

Hr : Shut up! I'm going to destroyed this note

H : Okay…

R : Go on than

 **( In Class)**

Hermione sighed and waving her wand and mumbled "Evanesco" and then the note destroyed.

After that, The Golden Trio never writing any notes again. Hermione and Harry still disgusting about Dean and Seamus, while Ron keep insult Harry about going out with .

FINISH


End file.
